Chapter 55 (Black Clover)
is the 55th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clove''r. Summary The White Night Eye is explained as a terrorist group with about 50 members that is targeting the Clover Kingdom. The group was formed six years ago by Licht and the Third Eye as their strongest fighting force. Their base is never located in one place for a long period of time. All the members of the group have a deep rooted hatred for the Clover Kingdom and their main goal is to create a kingdom of their own. Julius Novachrono asks Catherine and Georg which captain helped their group, and they reply that the Captain of the Violet Orca, Gueldre Poizot, helped them. Gueldre yells that it is a trick and that he would never betray his kingdom. Charlotte Roselei says that she had heard rumors but never gave any thought about it until just now. Jack the Ripper says that he knew that Gueldre had his hands into something dirty, and Gueldre tells Jack to shut up and that the prisoners are just saying that he is the culprit. Marx Francois tells Gueldre that his magic is forcing them to reveal everything. Yami Sukehiro tells Gueldre to let Marx look into his memory if he is not hiding anything. Gueldre tells them that he is going to clear his name and uses his magic to disappear. Yami says that things are getting serious now, and Charlotte reveals that Gueldre's Permeation Magic allows him to erase himself and slip through all other types of magic. Gueldre creates an invisible army to combat the captains, and Nozel Silva says that Gueldre is currently invincible. Charlotte tells the others that they cannot let Gueldre get out, but Yami tells them not to worry. Gueldre thinks about how he used his magic to become a captain and to succeed with his business deals. Gueldre then notices Asta, who lands a blow and undoes his magic. Asta tells Gueldre that he is not going to be allowed to run away, and Yami explains that Gueldre cannot hide his ki with his magic. Yami also says that Asta is his natural enemy, and Gueldre says that Asta cannot beat him since he is a Magic Knight captain. Rill Boismortier tells Gueldre to be still and restrains him with his Painting Magic. Asta wonders what kind of magic it is, and Rill titles the restrained captain "The Drowning Captain". Nozel asks Rill what he is doing, to which Rill replies that if he did not restrain Gueldre, the others would have taken down the whole building. Yami says that they could not let Gueldre do as he pleases and then yells at Dorothy Unsworth for still being asleep. Nozel says that they could use the rubble to attack Gueldre and have the lower rank knights repair the building. Jack comments about how he missed his chance to fight a captain who looked liked he was worth slicing in two. Charlotte tells Gueldre that he is pathetic and unworthy of being a Magic Knight captain. William Vangeance says that Gueldre might be under the effect of someone else's magic, and Julius says that he is glad that everyone else was there since he cannot control his power. Asta thinks that all the captains are crazy. Rill is amazed about what Asta did and introduces himself along with asking to be his friend. Rill comments about how it is hard to be overly polite to all the older captains, and Asta says that all the other captains are weirdos. Yami hears this and says that Rill and Asta are the weird ones. Julius walks over to the restrained Gueldre and says that they will now get down to business, and Gueldre starts to panic. Fights *Asta and Rill Boismortier vs. Gueldre Poizot Events *Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor Magic and Spells used References Navigation Category:New Pages Category:Black Clover